ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters References (Miscellaneous)
This is a collection of Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References that have appeared in various media in the years since the release of Ghostbusters (from 1984 to the present). The items that appear below, while significant, do not warrant their own articles, hence why they appear here. This collection is but one of many here at the Ghostbusters Wiki. Please consult the main Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References page for the full index of articles. A concerted effort has been made to present the information in chronological order. All data that has been verified will include images and/or a video clip link. If you wish to add a reference to this article, please provide an image or video (cued up to the reference, or with a timestamp notation) to back it up. An image uploaded to the Wiki is preferred due to the likelihood of video takedowns (especially on YouTube). Any reference without an image or video to verify may be removed from this article in the future. Items in need of an image, video, or some kind of reference have the "Citation Needed" notation. Web Based * The Angry Video Game Nerd: "Little Red Hood" (December 3, 2009, Episode 83) - This episode of The Angry Video Game Nerd web series features a version of the male student outburst from Ghostbusters in the Nerd's review of the game. (Watch Episode Video) * McBusters (2010) - A three-episode series created by Myke Chilian and released by Channel101.com which is an amalgam parody of Ghostbusters and McDonald's. The show had Ronald McDonald represent Peter Venkman, Hamburglar represent Egon Spengler Mayor McCheese represented Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore was represented by Mac Tonight, and Grimace represented Louis Tully and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. They even had their own version of Slimer called Frymer. The first episode was pretty much like the first movie, with Walter Peck working for the FDA and acting much more impolite than he was in the movie. The second and third episodes parodied Ghostbusters 2 and had Janosz Poha represented by Morgan Spurlock and Vigo represented by the Burger King. The show is known to feature a lot of mild language and violence. ** External Links: Spook Central - McBusters Blog Post, Spook Central Facebook - Screenshot Gallery, Ghostbusters News - McBusters Music, Ghostbusters News - Creator Interview McBusters01.jpg|McBusters 1 McBusters02.jpg|McBusters 1 McBusters03.jpg|McBusters 1 McBusters04.jpg|McBusters 1 McBusters05.jpg|McBusters 1 McBusters06.jpg|McBusters 2 McBusters07.jpg|McBusters 2 McBusters08.jpg|McBusters 2 McBusters09.jpg|McBusters 2 McBusters10.jpg|McBusters 3 McBusters11.jpg|McBusters 3 McBusters12.jpg|McBusters 3 McBusters13.jpg|McBusters 3 McBusters14.jpg|McBusters 3 McBusters15.jpg|McBusters 3 McBusters16.jpg|McBusters 3 McBusters17.jpg|McBusters 3 McBusters18.jpg|McBusters 3 * How It Should Have Ended: "How Ghostbusters Should Have Ended" (October 20, 2011, Season 3, Episode 17) - HowItShouldHaveEnded.com, a website showing flash-animated videos of alternate endings to movies, had one video that showed two alternate endings to the original Ghostbusters movie. The first ending had the Ghostbusters die when they cross the streams, with the second ending having the Ghostbusters easily defeat Gozer when Ray tells Gozer that he is a god and uses the lie to trick the Sumerian deity into getting captured in a ghost trap. (Watch Episode Video) HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded01.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded02.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded03.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded04.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded05.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded06.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded07.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded08.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded09.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded10.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded11.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded12.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded13.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded14.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded15.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded16.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded17.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded18.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded19.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded20.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded21.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded22.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded23.jpg| HowGB1ShouldHaveEnded24.jpg| * Saturday Morning Multiverse: Super Mario Busters/The New Super Mario Busters (2013) - YouTube user James Farr created this series which includes the shorts "Super Mario Busters" and "The New Super Mario Busters". For more information, see the Saturday Morning Multiverse: Super Mario Busters/The New Super Mario Busters article. * Epic Rap Battles of History: "Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters" (November 10, 2014, Season 4) - The Internet video series Epic Rap Battles of History started its fourth season with a rap battle between the four Ghostbusters and the cast of the scientific entertainment show MythBusters . At the end of the video, their battle is interrupted by Stay Puft, manifesting from a stray thought from former B-Team member Tory Belleci. (Watch Episode Video) EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters01.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters02.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters03.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters04.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters05.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters06.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters07.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters08.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters09.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters10.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters11.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters12.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters13.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters14.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters15.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters16.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters17.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters18.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters19.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters20.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters21.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters22.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters23.jpg| EpicRapBattlesOfHistoryGBvsMythbusters24.jpg| * String Theory Explained – What is The True Nature of Reality? (March 1, 2018) - This video by Kurzgesagt features a ghost trap in its introduction. (Watch Episode Video) KurzgesagtStringTheoryExplained1.jpg KurzgesagtStringTheoryExplained2.jpg KurzgesagtStringTheoryExplained3.jpg Music * Weird Al Yankovic - "Slime Creatures From Outer Space" (1985) - At the VERY end of the song, right when it fades to complete silence, you hear this: Who you gonna call? Slime creatures! (Hear Audio Clip) * Will Smith feat. Dru Hill - "Wild Wild West" (1999) - Will doesn't mention the Ghostbusters by name, but instead uses the fan-accepted initial abbreviation "GB" as heard in this segment of the song: Now who you gonna call? / Not the G.B.s / Now who you gonna call? / G Double E G / If you have a riff with people wanna bust / Break out before you get bum rushed / At the wild wild west / When I roll into the wild wild west ("official" lyrics - from the closed captions at the end of the film) (Hear Audio Clip) * The Bloodhound Gang - "Magna Cum Nada" (2000) - Part of the song features the lyrics: Wanna be a Ghostbuster / First black president... (Hear Audio Clip) * Alien Ant Farm - "Movies" Music Video (2nd version, 2001) - The group's second music video for the song features the band magically become part of the movie they're watching in a theater. Besides becoming Ghostbusters and rocking out in the library stacks, they also give nods to "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", "The Karate Kid" (star Pat Morita has a cameo in the video), and "Edward Scissorhands. (Watch Music Video / Mirror #1, Mirror #2) alienantfarm01.jpg| alienantfarm02.jpg| alienantfarm03.jpg| alienantfarm04.jpg| * Mistah F.A.B. - "Ghost Ride It" '''(2006) - The song samples Ray Parker, Jr.'s ''Ghostbusters ''theme throughout. The music video featured the performers "ghost riding" down a street on the Ghostbusters of Southern California's Ecto-1 replica. The ghost in the logos were replaced with a caricature of F.A.B., which were also on the clothing worn by the performers. MTV stopped airing the video after Columbia Pictures complained about the unauthorized use of their Ghostbusters logo. (Watch Director's Cut Music Video) * '''Four Letter Lie - "Nothing But A Ghost" Music Video (2008) - Features the group doing some ghostbusting in a library. (Watch Video Clip) FourLetterLieNothingButAGhost01.jpg| FourLetterLieNothingButAGhost02.jpg| FourLetterLieNothingButAGhost03.jpg| FourLetterLieNothingButAGhost04.jpg| FourLetterLieNothingButAGhost05.jpg| FourLetterLieNothingButAGhost06.jpg| FourLetterLieNothingButAGhost07.jpg| FourLetterLieNothingButAGhost08.jpg| FourLetterLieNothingButAGhost09.jpg| * Love Automatic - "Nightmare" Music Video (2011) - A claymation account of some horror movie stereotype's night in a haunted house. The "scientist" resembles The Real Ghostbusters' Egon. (Watch Video Clip) LoveAutomaticNightmare01.jpg| LoveAutomaticNightmare02.jpg| LoveAutomaticNightmare03.jpg| LoveAutomaticNightmare04.jpg| LoveAutomaticNightmare05.jpg| LoveAutomaticNightmare06.jpg| LoveAutomaticNightmare07.jpg| Wrestling * Professional wrestler Koko B. Ware (best known for his stint in the World Wrestling Federation in the late 1980's/early 1990's where he would come to the ring with a colorful bird named "Frankie") had a finishing move called the "Ghost Buster" (sometimes called the "Bird Buster"), which is described as follows: Brainbuster (Suplex): Put opponent in a Front Facelock, throw his right arm behind your neck, and grab his tights with your left hand; lift him straight up so he is inverted vertically above you, then fall straight down, driving him headfirst into the mat. Called the "Ghostbuster" by Koko B. Ware; also used as a finisher by the late "Captain Redneck" Dick Murdoch.RingMaster: Maneuvers In Depth In The Wrestlecrap Book of Lists!, on page 274, the move captured the #15 spot on the list of "The 15 Most Idiotically Named Wrestling Moves": The Ghost Buster: This move was actually a brain buster, performed by a guy dubbed The Birdman, who sang a song called "Piledriver." In fact, the video for "Piledriver" showed him performing the Ghost Buster, which means the name of the move makes even less sense than it did before. Spook Central - The Ghostbusters 'n' Wrestling Connection See Also * Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, %26 References * Ghostbusters Cameos References Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References